This invention relates to a waste container and more particularly to a waste container having a lid hingedly secured to the upper end thereof which is locked in its closed position and which can only be opened when sufficient pressure is applied to a pressure pad positioned at the exterior of the barrel.
Waste containers are located at various locations throughout a city such as parks, beaches, etc. It is desirous to be able to retrieve bottles, cans, etc. from the waste in the waste containers for recycling purposes. However, even if a separate container is utilized for deposit of bottles, cans, etc., scavengers frequently open the container and remove the cans and bottles from the container.
It is therefore a principal object of the invention to provide a waste container which is designed to receive articles for recycling.
A further object of the invention is to provide a waste container having a lid mounted thereon with the lid having a small central opening provided therein so that bottles, cans, etc. may be inserted into the container through the opening.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a waste container having a lid hingedly secured thereto including a latching means which prevents the lid from being manually opened thereby deterring scavengers.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a waste container which is adapted for use with a Load-and-Pack Model 78 refuse collection machine.
A further object of the invention is to provide a waste container having a self-closing lid.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.